Healing the Pain
by Aijin
Summary: Ooooh, guess what? Something new to the DBZ section... Yaoi! Hahaha... *ahem* Anyway, this is just a little something about a couple that I haven't seen around.... Read to find out, but don't read if you're a YAOI basher!!!!!


Once again, **YAOI** YAOI** YAOI** YAOI** YAOI** Okay, I'm happy to announce, the fisrt DBZ yaoi to be posted here at ff.nrt! (To my knowledge anyway)   
  
Setting: After GT but just pretend that Goku never died that last time. And the moon is back. Just go with it, kay? Thankies!   
  
So, without further adu, here we go!  
  
-----  
Goku, I... Have something to tell you...  
  
Goku looked up from the rest of the group. Uh, sure,  
  
Marai Trunks motioned for him to follow,   
  
Goku nodded and followed him. When they were out of earshot Marai Trunks continued.  
  
Goku, I didn't come back this time to warn of impending doom,  
  
What did you come back for then?  
  
Well... Goku, I... C'mere, I need to show you something.  
  
Want me to tell the others where we're going? Goku asked.  
  
They'll figure it out, just come on. Trunks seemed eager, there was something about his face and voice that let Goku know it was something important. Goku nodded.  
  
Okay, let's go then.  
  
Mirai Trunks was back for the second time, only, I guess you wouldn't call him anymore. Both Trunks' were the same age, going on 25. And they still looked exactly the same. Most people would think it weird to have two people, almost, that were from alternate time lines, but hey, this was the Dragon Ball world, so it was the norm.   
No one knew of Trunks' second coming, you can't exactly send memos or announcements through time lines, so all of them were pleasantly surprised (Some more so than others) at his arrival.Goten was immediately confused on which one was which, but a deep kiss from his Trunks proved him to be just that.  
So when darkness fell upon the gang's camping excursion, Goten and his Trunks were the first to... ::cough:: for the evening. Yeah, right. Anyway, that left the others (The whole famn damily) around a campfire. That's when the other Trunks asked to talk to Goku.  
  
Trunks led Goku to a small secluded cliff. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, beckoning for Goku to follow. Goku landed softly by Trunks.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but gawk at Goku. The moon light (Yes, the moon was back) made Goku look delicate, maybe even fragile. His face was soft, pale, but still lit up from the light. Trunks took in Goku's stance, his powerful muscular body still as a statue, but with eyes that showed a soul full of life, of movement. Even his silly grin that was practically plastered to his face had depth. With those lips, full, and delicate, and probably sweet as honey...  
  
-as it you wanted to show me?  
  
Trunks' eyes snapped back to meet Goku's. He tried to form a coherent sentence after all his gawking, it didn't work.  
  
What did you want to show me? Goku repeated.  
  
_Show you? I don't want to **show** you anything. I need to **tell** you something... I need to touch those soft lips, to run my hand through that wild hair-- No,first I do need to tell you..._ Oh... Uh, just this. The stars. It's wonderful, your time. A person can relax and not think of what tomorrow might bring, they can let themselves go, ya know?  
  
  
Trunks lay down and stared up at the stars. Goku lay back and put his hands behind his head. But he wasn't star gazing...  
  
My life back home is so... Different. I mean, you guys aren't there, and people haven't even begun to repair all the damage done by the androids. And my mom, she's taking it like a warrior, missing all you guys deeply but sticking through all this stuff. Trunks said.  
  
Goku nodded. He gazed over Trunks' body silhouetted in the moonlight. His hard cheekbones and defined chin, and eyes that showed a soul that grew up in a world too hard and fast. Goku studied his features more, thinking of all the things that he had been through, that were every day things for him, and his heart couldn't help but ache for the young man.  
  
Trunks sighed, And my mom deserves better. It's been really hard on her. Especially losing all of you. Her friends and my dad, I don't see what keeps her alive, keeps her spirit motivated.  
  
Goku stated.  
  
Trunks turned back to him. What do you mean?  
  
You. You keep her going. You're her hope, and her joy, her link to her past too. And who wouldn't be proud of you?  
  
I never thought about that-  
  
That's because your ego doesn't take after your Dad's. Trunks chuckled, And because you're just not the right person to think of your needs, and yourself like that. Goku continued.  
  
Trunks looked back into Goku's eyes. He saw happiness, sincerity and sorrow, the latter feeling not a stranger there, but not one usually noticed past the plastered happiness.  
  
Gomen nasai, Trunks.  
  
For what?  
  
For not being there, for not carrying the burden of fearing for your life but dreading it too. For not being able to make it up to you.  
  
Trunks was silent for a bit, then, But Goku, you do make it up to me. Just by being you, and being cheerful. I don't get to see a lot of smiles in my time.  
  
Goku thought for a bit. Why me?   
  
What do you mean?  
  
Why'd you bring me out here, why do you want to share this with me? He asked.  
  
Goku, I... I needed to talk to somebody, to at least get it out there. You seem to be an easy person to talk to.  
  
Goku scooted closer to Trunks and talked quieter. Trunks, it's the least I can do to listen. I can imagine it's hard to grow up without a whole family, without another person to confide in.  
  
Trunks nodded and looked away, back up to the stars. Goku observed him again, and noticed that he seemed to be holding back his feelings. That what he had said had been hard, but he hadn't totally let it out. He also noticed Trunks biting his bottom lip. So he was forcing himself to hold back.  
  
Goku gently cupped his chin, and brought his eyes to his own. He saw pain there. Real pain. The kind of pain that follows a long life, full of hardships. But his life hadn't been long enough to hold such a burden.   
  
Trunks tried to blink it away. To blink away the pain he knew was showing plainly on his face. Just like he had done in front of everyone else. Especially his mom. He had to be tough, to be the rock in a shaky world.   
  
But Goku knew, deep down in his heart, that no man should have to bear what Trunks had. So he did what came to him first. He gently took hold of Trunks' face and brought it to his own. His lips brushed by Trunks' as the young man's eyes widened.  
  
Trunks was shocked at first, _Why would Goku do this?_ But Goku seemed to know his question.  
  
As Goku pulled back he said, Trunks, I can't make the pain disappear, but let me help.  
  
Trunks leaned forward and touched Goku's lips. He nibbled a bit on Goku's bottom lip.   
  
He took the encouragement and opened his mouth, welcoming Trunks.  
  
Trunks explored Goku's mouth with his tongue before finally winding up in a spar of tongues. He tasted just like he'd imagined. Sweet, like honey.  
  
They broke apart, each taking in a gulp of air. Trunks swallowed the building lump in his throat before speaking.  
  
Goku, you don't know how glad I am. I brought you out here to tell you this, Ai shiteru, Goku-san'. Trunks said, with half-lidded eyes.  
  
Goku's eyes widened. The boy who had been through so much in his life, not having a dad, or a real best friend, had come back but not held anything against them. The boy that had come back to warn of impending doom, and to save Goku's life. That boy, no, man, was confessing in Goku what must've been hard for him. Goku looked back at Trunks and nodded before giving a genuine smile. Ai shiteru, Trunks-kun.  
  
Trunks pulled Goku forward into another deep kiss. He ran his hand through Goku's wild hair, enjoying every minute, and savoring every touch and feeling.  
  
_Domo arigato, Goku-san.   
  
~Owari~  
  
_Okay, so what do ya think? Like? No like? I got some complaint about the Veggie/Goku pairing (Yep, that's one) so I wrote a Mirai Trunks/Goku pairing. I saw a picture of Trunks with Goten but it made a Mirai Trunks and Goku thing click. Anyway, comments and flames are welcome, so go ahead and speak!!!!  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
